


Tomorrowland

by captivated



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Stiles, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, His mother named him after a star, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Science Bros Week, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Stiles are like soulmates, Stiles & Tony Are BROTP, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles is Thanos’ adoptive son, Stiles is a galaxy class assassin, Stiles’ birth name is Orion, Thanos Can Snap Himself Away, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivated/pseuds/captivated
Summary: He was eight years old when the mad titan, Thanos, killed his family and his people.





	1. Live and Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this work is sloppy and I promise that I would revise it as soon as I can but I just had so much fun creating a background for Stiles. The characters of Teen Wolf do NOT appear — in fact, Stiles would not go by “Stilinski” but “Titan”. Also, because I really loved Mitch Rapp, I’ve actually became in love with the name of “Mitch Ven Titan” for Stiles. 
> 
> I’ve had this idea for some time now, I have several drafts where Stiles is apart of the Avengers, as the adoptive son of Thanos, and I played around with the idea of it until I was really sure where I wanted to go with it. I’m posting this here because I want to see how this goes before I have second doubts. 
> 
> Oh, and beware of the bad grammar/writing. It’s late, I’m tired but I’ll edit it if I have any time. 
> 
> Oh, and Stiles is 28 (physically), however, biologically he is older than that. His genes are what keeps him younger.

He was eight when he saw his people getting killed off one by one.

 

They came in large ships clad with armor and weapons. There were many of them, the intruders. It could’ve been hundreds or thousands, but Orion was too distracted to count them if it had not been for the slaughtering of the people he once knew.

 

His mother had grabbed his hand to pull him to the side away from the raiders’ line of sight. The bottom of her lip trembled in fear, but a smile graced her lips. A watery smile that meant more worse than good. “You take your siblings, and you run as fact as you can, okay?” He shook his head vigorously while being on the verge of crying. His mother took his head into her hands and she looked deeply into his eyes, “Do you understand me?”

 

“I’m not gonna leave you!”

 

His mother pressed a kiss to his head, “That’s the only way you and your brothers and sisters can survive. Your father and I will hold them off until you’re safe. Go, Orion!”

 

“Mommy—”

 

They heard the screams of one of their own, and the little one quaked in fear. “Go!” The raider had spotted his mother, and quickly as she could, she jumped in front of him to shield the presence of her son.

 

Orion ran as fast as he could. His legs were hitting the ground hard, and he hears the distant sound of his mother’s scream. He shut his eyes, refusing the urge to put his hands over his ears to block out the sounds of the explosions, the crying, the screams, everything.

 

He felt helpless for he was just an eight year old kid. A prince of a planet that was getting raided by savages.

 

He makes a sharp left, seeing his siblings get tugged harshly to one of the ships that landed, and blood rushes to his ears. He could see red.

 

Orion ran over using what training he had to try and subdue the man that had his brothers and sisters chained up. “Get away from them!” He yelled, kicking the weapon from the alien’s grip and watches it slide away from the both of them.

 

Orion lunged toward the gun but his legs were grabbed by the alien and he was tugged back and held down.

 

His siblings cried out for him. They yelled out his name and begged for the man to stop until Mitch had grabbed the dagger that fell from the holster around the alien’s leg and stabbed it into his shoulder.

 

He howled loudly in agony clutching his shoulder and stumbling back. Mitch took the opportunity to snatch up the gun, power it up and blast him before he could get another hand on him.

 

His heart thunders in his chest, and a bit of bile rises up his throat when he sees the result of what he did. The man was dead, face burnt and steaming, and Orion could feel his guts twist at the sight of it.

 

“Orion!” His younger sister yelled and ran to him. The scared girl balled the fabric of his shirt tightly into her clenched fist and cried into his chest.

 

His two other siblings ran over and gave him a tight hug, unleashing their tears and sobs on his clothes. He clung onto them, eyes squeezing shut.

 

His planet was being killed off, and he was useless. His father taught him how to fight, but he couldn’t use it to save his people. How useless was he to let them die without fighting for them?

 

But that was the thing, his people would die for the prince of the planet. They’d die protecting him, they vowed to lay down their life for him. Just why? Why would they?

 

He was just one person, and he may be too young to know the concept of death, but was it really worth it?

 

People were dying, and the homes and the beauty of his planet were burned down by fire. He could smell the smoke fill his lungs, and he clings tighter to his siblings.

 

His mother is dead. She died protecting him. He doesn’t know where his father is, maybe he’s dead too. Maybe he got captured. His siblings were the only ones he had left in his life.

 

He needed to protect them. But there was nowhere else left to go.

 

His mind registers the emptiness of his arms and the screams of his siblings. His eyes flew open, seeing them kick and scream when another alien had come over to rip them out of his arms. “No!” He yelled, trying to run over but he was held down by two other muscled beings. “Let go of me!”

 

Him and his siblings were now twenty feet apart, and Orion deflated in exhaustion and sadness.

 

A shadow casts over him. “Let him go,” the deep voice ordered, and they had obliged and stepped away.

 

Orion slowly looked up, seeing a towering figure over him. He couldn’t see his face, but there was this aura around him. Eerie, dark. “W-who are you?”

 

“You’ll see.” The man held out his hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

Orion stared at it for the time being before slipping his hand into his palm. The hands were larger than his, and his hand only extended from the tip of the man’s fingers to the middle crease of his middle finger. He looked to the other hand... it was a golden glove with six unoccupied slots. He wondered what it was for.

 

He got up, and the man leads him away from his siblings until Orion’s back was turned to them.

 

The eight year old pursed his lips, “Why are you killing them?”

 

“Because it has to be done,” the man assured him and cocked his head to the side.

 

“Why?” The light reflects the shiny tears in the little boy’s eyes.

 

“You won’t understand, but one day, you will.” The man pulled something from behind him. His fingers wrapped around the object until his opens his hand up to reveal a custom made sword. “If you come with me, everything will be over.”

 

Orion darted his between the sword and his last remaining family then gave the man a frown, “Will my siblings be safe?”

 

He smiled, “I promise.”

 

Orion looked relieved and smiled reassuringly at his siblings. If he went with him, then everything would be over. They wouldn’t have to live in fear. The man promised. He promised they’d be safe.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

With his hand holding onto the man’s, they began walking toward the large ship that touched down. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the littlest of his siblings reach out to him and his heart breaks a little more.

 

He’s saving them. Right? It was the right thing to do. If he left with the man, they’d be safe. He promised.

 

As the deck slowly goes up, his siblings cried for him. Orion wanted to tell them it would be okay, but everything in his mind died when he sees the alien tug them away further from the ship. “What is he doing?” Orion panicked, fear sinking into his features.

 

“What he was supposed to do.”

 

“You said they’d be safe!” Orion screamed at the man. He ran to the closed entryway of the ship and banged his fists on the material.

 

The man put a hand on his shoulder, and Orion begins to cry. “It’s okay,” the man soothed. “I’m your family now.”


	2. The Orphan Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he didn’t know better, he would think the man was trying to make up for the family he ripped him from. His father taught him better. This man didn’t deserve his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change what time period Thanos took the Infinity Gauntlet, and I set it back to earlier dates that predate Iron Man and the Avengers so if you’re confused about why Thanos has the infinity gauntlet NOW than later in the story, it will be explained in later chapters. 
> 
> Also enjoy! I might revise this if I ever get the time, but for now, ignore any grammatical/spelling errors. I’ll be sure to look over them and fix any mistakes I’ve made.

“I’m your family now.”    
  
It rang in his head like a chant, and Orion wanted nothing more than to block out his voice. It had been days or weeks since the massacre of his own family, and he couldn’t leave the room he was assigned to avoid escaping or doing something stupid.    
  
His captor kept him like an animal in a cage. But he was only eight. What could a little boy like him do? He didn’t know the ship from the back of his hand, he didn’t know these people.    
  
Sanctuary II was a massive ship. It was large enough to fit almost a city in there, and just trying to map out where each corridor lead made him feel exhausted.    
  
He couldn’t escape if he tried. He was kept on strict supervision most of the time. He never got out of the cell unless the Mad Titan decided he could leave.   
  
But Thanos was generous too. He gave him a bed to sleep on that was comfortable and soft. He was allowed to decorate the room with whatever he liked but there was nothing that could cover up the fact that he was imprisoned so he skipped it. He offered food that wasn’t just the normal grub. It tasted good or, at least, better than what grub tasted like.    
  
If he didn’t know better, he would think the man was trying to make up for the family he ripped him from. His father taught him better. This man didn’t deserve his kindness.    
  
Orion sighed heavily.   
  
“Orion,” his name was called out, and as he whipped around, he saw said man standing just beyond the line that trapped him inside, creating a barrier between the both of them. “Come here.”    
  
He tensed and slid further back against the wall. “No.”    
  
His refusal earned a small scowl on the man’s countenance. “I won’t hurt you.”    
  
“But you hurt my family.”    
  
And uncharacteristically, Orion saw his facial expression morph into sympathy. Why? “You won’t understand, and I don’t think you ever will. But one day, I hope that you can see why I did what I did.”    
  
He shook his head vigorously, trying to keep the tears at bay. “You’re right. I won’t understand.”    
  
“My son—”    
  
“I’m not your son!” He yelled loudly, anger raging through his veins like a wildfire. “I’m not your son,” this time, his voice was a little bit calmer, “You took me away, you killed my family, and you killed my people!”   
  
Thanos ducked his head down but it wasn’t out of shame. Was it pride? Was it the satisfaction of seeing him so miserable that made him do it? “I had to do it, Orion. Your planet was barely surviving, and I did what I had to do to save it.”    
  
“By killing them?”    
  
He smiled, “That’s the reality we have to live with.” He bent down on one knee and looked at the eight year old child intently, “Orion, come here.”    
  
“Why?”    
  
“I have something for you.”    
  
Curiosity filled him, and Orion looked over to him. He had an expectant look on his face knowing that Orion was going to come to him whether he liked it or not.    
  
As the kid moved across the room to stand behind the barrier, Thanos smiled at him. “You’re a special one, Orion. Special than anyone I’ve ever come across. Someday, you might take over my mantle.”     
  
Orion nearly grimaced at his last sentence.    
  
Thanos continued without missing a beat and brought his left hand into view. “Do you know what this glove is?”    
  
Orion lets his eyes wonder over the details of the golden glove with empty holes. It was the one he saw when Thanos approached him for the first time. He answered hesitantly, “No.”    
  
“This glove is important. It can hold six very powerful stones that can save this universe. With this, we can save it. We can be heroes.”    
  
He felt himself believing him. Thanos sounded so convinced that whatever this glove can contain can help others, and that’s what Orion always wanted to do. To help.    
  
Maybe it can stop Thanos’ murdering spree, and Orion hopes that one day, he’d have a change of heart.    
  
But, oh, how he was wrong.    
  


* * *

  
  


Orion was only fifteen when he met Gamora.

  
Thanos returned from his raid from the planet, Zen-Whoberi, and arrived with a little girl who clung onto him. She was scared. But what did he expect for someone who had been taken away on a strange ship where she knew no one? 

 

Gamora was about his age when he was taken in by Thanos, and no one had shown one ounce of sympathy to her when they arrived. She’d be force to grow up in an environment where no one cared about anyone unless it was themselves or the money. 

 

Orion stood from one of the railings on the second level of the ship watching down from below when he saw the little orphan gripping a red custom switchblade in her tiny little hands. 

 

His heart clenched. He couldn’t let her have the same fate as him. He doesn’t want to see her be tortured into something unrecognizable like Thanos had done with him. He couldn’t. 

 

She was just a little child. 

 

Orion was called down by one of Thanos’ henchman to meet him in one of the wings at the back of the ship. He was escorted by guards who were assigned to keep an eye on him for purposes and only left when they successfully lead him to his destination. 

 

When Orion arrived, the two guards left him alone with Thanos. The girl was nowhere to be seen. “Orion,” the man acknowledged with a simple nod and only gathered silence as a response from him. “There’ll be another addition to this family.” 

 

“I know,” his tone was flat and monotone. “I saw.” 

 

“Good. I want you to earn her trust and convince her that you can be depended on.” 

 

“Is this for her own good or yours?” Orion asked sharply. His fingers curled into a fist at his sides yet he chose to stay still. He knows Thanos’ motives for bringing in a new orphan; it wasn’t to take care of them. No, it was to make them his own little soldiers. He wanted them to be what he imagined them to be: killers. People who could finish his dirty deeds for him. 

 

If he had the opportunity, Orion could’ve killed him a long time ago. 

 

“It’s for yours.” Thanos responded and looked away to avoid looking in his adoptive son’s eyes. “She has potential to be something great. I can see it in her eyes just the way I’ve seen it in yours. You share that same passion, and I know that you’re going to take great care of her.”

 

More than you could, Orion thought to himself. 

 

“She’s inside. You know what to do.” 

 

Thanos didn’t give any more information and left Mitch alone to stand in the hallway. He watched the nine-foot being disappear around a corner, and Mitch lets his shoulders slump when he was finally out of sight. 

  
He looked to the metal door that kept in the girl and pressed his lips tightly into a thin line. He wasn’t going to do what he wanted, he was better than that. He was going to take matters into his own hands, and he was going to gain her trust. Not for some kind of manipulation, but an alliance. She was his responsibility now;  _ he  _ had to protect her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is an alien born on a planet called Geminus. It’s a twin planet, hence why I chose the name in the first place, but there’s more to the planet than what meets the eye. Stiles’ family is special, and let’s just say that they’re quite powerful. The father is what you need to keep an eye out for — he’s dead, but he has a magnificent background story.


End file.
